Friends
by SammieRie
Summary: Hermione is at her wedding, looking around at all her guests and reflecting on her friendship with each one. First up: Ginny!


**Friends**

**This is a random idea I had when looking at a prompt list. Hermione is at her wedding, looking at everyone, and thinking about her friendship with each person. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or else we would have seen a lot more of the Hermione/Ginny friendship. Plus, I wouldn't have killed some of the people. J. K. Rowling did good though, so don't get too mad at her. However, rewrite her stories as much as you want!**

_Hermione's POV_

Friends. They come in all different shapes and sizes and types. They can even be different species. As I look around at all the different guests at my wedding, I realize I am blessed to have so many different friends.

Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley. Best friend. Maid of Honor. I first met her when I went to Diagon Alley the summer before my second year with Ron and Harry. She was just Ron's little sister to me then, but over the years she's become so much more. I stayed in her room when I spent part of my summers at the Burrow. That inevitably led to late night talks about boys, drama, friends, family, worries, and everything else. She soon found out that I liked Ron and, thankfully, accepted it, telling me in turn of her crush on Harry. It started out as a young girl, idolizing the boy-who-lived. However, during her first year, she got to know him, and it became so much more. She liked him then for who he really was. I understood, and we both encouraged each other through everyone in our love lives, knowing in our hearts throughout that the four of us would end up together in the end. She was a shoulder to cry on while Ron snogged Lavender, when he accused me of fraternizing with the enemy, or when Viktor had to return to Bulgaria. I was there when Harry fell for Cho, when she worried herself to tears multiple times during the Triwizard Tournament. I supported her once they started dating, and let her cry again and yell at me over the summer after he broke up with her. I fretted about her daily while we were hunting horcruxes, wished I could steal Harry's map so I could do exactly what he was doing, just watch her dot. When Ron ran away, the only light I could find in the situation was that at least Ginny would know we were okay so far. Plus, maybe he would be able to look out for her, not that she couldn't take care of herself. I am incredibly proud of what an amazing witch Ginevra is. You _do not_ want to be on the receiving end of her bat bogey hex! Once the war was won, we rejoiced to be rejoined and to have Voldemort defeated, yet we also shared the sorrows of those we lost and of having had to grow up in such a way. It was hard once the war was done, for I had spent my whole live fighting this battle with my friends; I knew no other life. Ginny's first year of school, she had had Voldemort inside of her mind! My second year, I was petrified; third, I met an escaped mass-murderer and helped him flee the Ministry. In fourth year, I was tied to the bottom of the Black Lake; fifth year, I fought almost a hundred Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic, including Voldemort himself! When I was seventeen, I dropped out of school to go hunt the darkest wizard in history! I got tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, broke in to Gringotts, and eventually partook in the Final Battle. I saw Harry's "dead" body, and watched a killing curse fly so close to Ginny it blew her hair. But in the end, Ginny and I both made it out alive, together. I know that if it weren't for Ginny, I wouldn't be alive today. She's saved my life too many times to count, and I've repaid the favor. This girl is more than my best friend, she's my sister. Without her, life wouldn't be the same. I love her, with all my heart.

**Okay, so that was the first one. Ginny. What do you think? I figured Hermione would see her first since she would help her get ready. Yeah, I love the friendship of these two. Expect plenty more stories about them. Tell me what you think, what I did well, what I need to work on. Tell me what part of it you like, what you didn't, any ideas for more stuff to include. And tell me if you want more!**


End file.
